PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core has responsibility for the management, oversight, and implementation of all aspects of the Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Research Center (IDDRC), fostering Center cohesiveness, and ensuring that the activities of this IDDRC, as a whole, continue to function as an integrated, efficient, and innovative program. The Core also promotes efficiency and cost effectiveness through coordination of activities across all Cores and the Research Project Component of the IDDRC, and by estabishing policies that ensure Core services reflect the highest standards of quality. Finally, the Administrative Core is responsible for fiscal management of the Center, including regular interactions with Kennedy Krieger Institute (KKI) administration, coordination of grant accounts, and development and oversight of cost structure and cost sharing between Center funds, other institute and Johns Hopkins University (JHU) resources (including the Johns Hopkins ICTR), and those of supported investigators. To accomplish these goals, the Administrative Core acts as the central hub for all activities of the Center, facilitating interactions with other Centers, implementing collaborative efforts that support the development of the IDDRC National Network, providing and pursuing technological and financial resources for new and continuing research efforts, and contributing to the training (students, early career professionals, experienced faculty, public consumers). To that end, the Administrative Core drives the implementation of the overall IDDRC mission to serve as a national resource for intellectual and developmental disabilities (IDD) through dissemination of discoveries to a wide range of stakeholders within KKI/JHU community and throughout the US, toward a goal of improved health, reduced morbidity, and informed public policy. This mission reflects the Center's overarching theme of ?labs to clinics to communities.? The Administrative Core is directed by IDDRC Co-Directors Drs. Mark Mahone and Ali Fatemi, both of whom are highly qualified clinicians, internationally recognized researchers, and importantly, experienced managers of large, multi-faceted Institutional programs. The Core is supported by a world-class Executive Committee that includes internationally recognized scientists, four current/former IDDRC Directors, the Kennedy Krieger UCEDD Director and the institute's Chief Executive Officer and Chief Science Officer. The Aims of the Administrative Core are to: (1) provide leadership and management for all aspects of the IDDRC; (2) coordinate meetings both locally, and throughout the IDDRC Network; (3) set policies for investigators and Core faculty; (4) promote knowledge dissemination; (5) organize and coordinate training and technical assistance; and (6) ensure efficient implementation of the IDDRC Research Project Component.